


yoosung kim's nudes

by avalonneishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, can i get a revive on the mystic mesenger fandom pls?, i missed my baby :(((, i wrote this in a cabin in the middle of the woods (literally), wow look i reuploaded this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: MC snatched the phone from Sayeoung’s bony hands without warning, cracking her knuckles before venturing into the deep realms of Yoosung’s personal life. The first few pictures were to be expected- pictures of his LOLOL skins, blurry selfies, memes. And then they found it.His nudes.--in which saeyoung goes a bit too far with his hacking :)





	yoosung kim's nudes

**Author's Note:**

> characters do not belong to me!! all rights to cheritz

  “Mmm, thanks for having me over, Saeyoung.” MC smiled, taking a seat on his soft couch. It was a Friday evening. Saeyoung had invited her over to show her a new project he'd successfully completed; hacking Yoosung’s phone’s files. It hadn't taken long. He'd invited Yoosung over for a sleepover, then taken his phone while he was asleep. Saeyoung had then hooked the phone up to his computer, downloaded the files, then transmitted them to a new phone. After that, the only hacking required was cracking the passcode, which was a rookie job. It had been 54288. Now, the real fun started; searching through the contents. It may be an invasion of privacy, but it sure as hell would be entertaining. 

      “Are you anxious to get this started? Or, care for a drink and a gourmet meal?” Saeyoung questioned jokingly, throwing MC a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and a bottle of PHD Pepper. She caught them without trouble in her thin hands. 

      “I always am fed well here. You're truly an amazing host,  Luciel.” MC said sarcastically, her voice muffled around the chips she chewed as she rolled her eyes. Saeyoung winked comically. 

      “Of course- God 707 wouldn't let you down!” He bellowed dramatically as he plopped down onto the couch with MC. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone with Yoosung’s data on it. MC was practically on the edge of her seat as Saeyoung switched the phone on. A chime was emitted from the phone as it booted up. He laughed when the homescreen loaded.  

      “What is it!  Lemme see lemme see.” MC whined, leaning over Saeyoung’s shoulder to peer at the source of his amusement. MC snorted when she saw; it was a Lolol wallpaper. 

      “What a fucking nerd.” MC muttered as Saeyoung swiped to the settings. MC’s hands rested on his shoulders comfortably as she watched him tap the Bluetooth button and transfer the screen to his TV. Saeyoung looked up from the phone and diverted his gaze to the television, working the phone without even looking down. MC looked on in awe as his slender fingers hacked open locked apps, his glasses glinting in the light. 

      “So, what shall we explore first?” Saeyoung spoke, not looking away from the TV for a second. “Camera roll? Memos? Text messages? The possibilities are endless, MC. We hold vast knowledge of our blonde shota in our fingertips.” MC crossed her legs and sighed thoughtfully. She giggled before replying.

“It’s a hard decision. Basically, do we want to see his nudes, his Lolol notes, or his roleplay groupchats? All are enticing options, you know. You decide.” Saeyoung nodded in amused agreement.

“Memos first?” He offered, looking at her sideways with a raised eyebrow. MC flashed a quick thumbs up and wink in approval. His finger pressed the icon, and multiple notepad entries flashed on the screen. “Which one, MC?” Saeyoung asked, tilting his head towards her. He wore an amused expression, and his glasses sat crooked on the bridge of his nose. MC reached her hands up to fix his glasses with a gentle touch, smiling softly as she adjusted the yellow frames.

“The first one up there.” MC offered as she sat back into the couch, pointing to the notepad entry. The title of it was “my will” with a crying emoji next to it. Saeyoung scoffed in disbelief as he tapped on the entry.

“Why the fuck would he need a will? He’s, like, twenty.” He spoke. MC shrugged her shoulders unknowingly.

“I don’t know. But shut up so I can read it.” MC leaned forward, her eyes scanning the words on the entry. It read:

_ “seven told me today that the chocolate milk i drank was gonna kill me. god, i cant believe this is the end, my hands are shaking and i can barely write this! How could this happen to me??? Im so young and i havent even gotten first on the leaderboard in the shooting star server! oh, i’m shaking… i guess i’ll be with rika soon..oh, ive missed you so much, rika... But if i’m going to die, i need a will right?? Something to dedicate all my stuff to people.. oh, i think i feel my stomach churning.. my time is coming, i just know it.. _

_ -seven will have my lolol account. my username is yoosung superman and my password is iloverika. _

_ -i want mc to have my hair pins. _

_ -zen can have my jacket, itd fit him perfect for a modeling shoot _

_ -jaehee can take my omelette recipe, i think she was envious of how well it turned out! i bet shes jealous of my cooking skills~ _

_ -jumin can have my unused college textbooks. He can keep them in a glass case to remember me by _

_ to the rfa.. I love you all very much and will see you in the next life… and seven, thank you so much for giving me this warning and a time to prepare. oh, i feel lightheaded… goodbye, world.. (insert crying emoji)” _

After they finished reading, they both sat silent for a minute, the same thought running through their heads:  _ what a fucking airhead.  _ Saeyoung was the first to break, laughing hysterically as he bent over on his knees. MC covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head back and forth as she giggled uncontrollably. 

“That fucking kid wrote a will because of you, Saeyoung! Oh my god!” MC managed to choke out, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Saeyoung was having trouble breathing as he sat back up.

      “Fuck, MC, this is an absolute gold mine! What’s next?” He questioned, rubbing his eyes. 

      MC smiled mischievously, her impossibly white teeth showing through the part of her cherry-red lips. “Camera roll.”

      Saeyoung nodded in approval, clicking around on Yoosung’s phone to find the gallery. When he clicked on it, he wasn't surprised to find everything unorganized, not a folder in sight. They sighed in synchronization, knowing this would make it much more difficult to find what they were looking for. 

      MC snatched the phone from Saeyoung’s bony hands without warning, cracking her knuckles before venturing into the deep realms of Yoosung’s personal life. The first few pictures were to be expected- pictures of his LOLOL skins, blurry selfies, memes. And then they found it. 

      His nudes. 

      Saeyoung and MC’s breath hitched as they took the sight in. It was a mirror pic, Yoosung’s obviously hard cock clutched in his hand. His face was flushed light pink, his messy blonde hair framing his face in a golden halo. He was biting his lip, a look of embarrassment and desperation painting his beautiful face in elegant contortion. 

      It was breathtaking. 

      MC glanced over at Saeyoung to gauge his reaction, only to see a tent in his denim jeans. She bit her lip as she shut her eyes tightly, but it did nothing to drive away the image of Yoosung in front of the mirror. Saeyoung was the first to break.

      “Yoosung…” he whispered in a breathy gasp as he palmed his cock through his pants. His heavily-lidded eyes took in the sight before him as he lazily stroked himself, his underwear soft enough to provide comfortable friction. Pre-cum stained his crotch as he worked himself more. MC began to stare in aroused fascination as Saeyoung pulled down his pants shamelessly. His cock sprung up, the flushed mushroom head leaking and twitching. 

      “Sorry, MC, I just, hahhh..” Saeyoung whimpered, stroking his tip with his thumb. MC squirmed, the heat between her legs becoming too much to ignore. The sight of Saeyoung lazily fucking himself, and Yoosung’s picture projected on the TV was driving her up the wall. She looked back at the TV. With eyes rested on Yoosung, her fingers creeped down to stroke herself. 

      “It’s, ah, perfectly, fine..” MC gasped out. Her fingers teased and pulled at her swollen clit. Her breathing grew heavy as she continued. Saeyoung beside her was rather worked up as well, and MC didn't mind it at all. His soft gasps and broken moans were a more than welcome sound to her. Saeyoung reached a shaking left hand down to swipe to the next photo, hoping there was another picture as hot as the one on the TV at the moment. The pair was not disappointed. Yoosung was laying down, holding the phone above his head in selfie mode to capture the whole scene. His soft thighs were spread apart, showing everything there was to be seen. His cock was hard, still. His eyes were heavily lidded and his right arm rested on his stomach. His index and middle finger were pushed in his hole, spreading himself wide. He was smirking timidly. Neither MC nor Saeyoung had ever seen someone be so cute, yet so impossibly hot, at the same time like Yoosung was. Saeyoung was stroking himself quicker now, his head leaned back and mouth parted as he worked himself to the sight of Yoosung. MC began to piston her fingers in and out of herself, bouncing onto her fingers as she let out soft moans. Just as they were both settling into a steady rhythm, the phone rang. Saeyoung’s eyes widened, his hand halting around himself. MC paused, staring at him with a panicked expression. He picked up the cell beside him with his left hand, reluctantly swiping to answer as he brought the phone to his ear. 

      “H-hello?” He panted. MC looked expectantly at him, mouth forming the words “Who is it?” It was when the voice spoke that Saeyoung truly panicked. 

      “Hey, Seven! What's up? You sound like you're out of breath-are you working out? I never thought you’d be the type to work out! But, I guess….” He rambled on, and Saeyoung barely acknowledged his words as he stroked himself to the sound of his voice. MC repeatedly attempted to get Saeyoug to tell her who it was, but he was too caught up in containing his moans to notice. MC finally had enough. She slapped his arm to get his attention, and the phone flew out of Saeyoung’s hand. 

      “Who is it!” MC hissed. 

      “Why the fuck would you do that!” Saeyoung snapped back at her. MC pursed her lips in defiance as Yoosung spoke up from the abandoned phone. 

      “Oh, is that MC? Can I talk to her?” He asked. Saeyoung smiled at her sarcastically, motioning to the phone for her to take it. 

      “Be my guest.” He whispered as she picked up the phone with a frown on her face. 

      “Hey, Yoosung.” MC muttered, beginning to stroke herself again as she relaxed back into the couch. 

      “What's up!” Yoosung questioned. “You're at Seven’s? How cool! Maybe I could swing by too. I could bring some-” Yoosung was cut off yet again. 

      “I don't think that's such a good idea.” MC gasped, fighting hard to contain the noises that threatened to spill out as she curled her fingers inside herself. 

      “Oh, really? Why not?” Yoosung asked. He seemed hurt. MC sighed in relief as Saeyoung reached his less preoccupied hand over to take the phone. 

      “We're a bit  _ preoccupied.” _ Saeyoung muttered. His right hand was busy twisting and pulling as his cock. Small, muffled gasps flowed from his mouth.

      “Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Yoosung said. He muttered a swift apology before hanging up. Saeyoung dropped the phone, sighing in relief as he bucked himself into his hand. 

      “I think he thought we were- ah- f-fucking.” Saeyoung panted out. MC let out a small giggle before moaning loudly.

      “If only h-he knew, ohhh..” She whimpered. She was bouncing on her fingers now in reckless abandon, all thoughts pressed from her mind but the immense pleasure she was feeling. Both the slim brunette and the bespectacled redhead felt their releases descending upon them. 

      “Oh, God, I’m gonna-oh, fuck!” Saeyoung cried, his hips jerking up and down as white ribbons flooded onto his hand. His breath was shaky and laboured as he came back down from his high. 

      As MC watched Saeyoung cum, she reached her limit. Desperate moans left her mouth, and she threw her head back as she curled her fingers inside herself. She came, shaking like a leaf in the wind, and fell back into the couch. 

      “This never happened.” Saeyoung whispered in a hoarse voice. Sweat was coating his body in a glossy sheen, and his hair was tousled and disarrayed. MC nodded her head in agreement as she reached over to grasp his hand. 

      “Nope, never.” she spoke, smiling at him affectionately as she reached forwards and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

      They  _ never _ spoke if it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i had this travesty up a long time ago but took it down for some reason??? anyway here's this absolute wreck of a fic  
> this is so sad, can i get some k u d o s????  
> follow me on insta and tumblr @avalonneishere <333


End file.
